Last Friday Night
by Dragonist
Summary: Hinata was supposed to get engaged. Kankuro was supposed to get serious. Then they wake up together, hungover and sans clothing, just in time to meet her fiancé. "Y-you're naked! I'm n-naked! W-why are we naked!" "Does this mean the wedding's off, then?"
1. Chapter 1

Kankuro looked over at his mission partner with a quizzical look on his painted face. "So… we're good?" he asked.

With a wild grin on his face, a slightly torn up Naruto slapped him across the back. "Good? Are you kidding me? We're _great_!"

Kankuro held back a flinch. The kid still didn't know his strength. Either that or he was just messing with him. "Good with me," he said. The two of them stood in an awkward silence for a few more seconds. Well, Kankuro felt awkward. Naruto was still high off of adrenaline. "So, Gaara told me that he didn't want to see my ass back in Suna for another week, at least-"

"What for this time?" Naruto interrupted him.

Kankuro coughed. "I might have walked in on something I shouldn't have."

"Alright!" Naruto grinned again as he picked a stray needle out of his jacket. "Was it worth it?"

Kankuro shrugged modestly. "You know. Half of it was. The other part…" He shuddered. There were some things an older brother didn't need to witness.

Naruto winced. "Yeah. I probably wouldn't want to have see that either." The blond scratched at the back of his neck. "Er… You got some place to stay, or something?"

"What? No, I'm good on that." Kankuro said, holding up his hands defensively. Unless you were the owner in question, there was no guarantee that you would walk out of Naruto's ramen infested apartment alive. All visitors were welcomed, of course, just heavily warned. "It's just, you know. While I'm not saying the explosions and all weren't cool-"

"They were totally awesome." Naruto agreed. "Remember when that jounin's summon exploded when he tried to use that fire jutsu after that creepy puppet thing of yours spewed out all that hazy gas stuff?"

"Not as good as when your kage bunshin managed to henge into their commander and somehow managed to convince half of them to take off that fucking armor of theirs because, and I quote, 'the kunai is a lie'." Kankuro shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, you know how it is," Naruto said with faux modesty. "Gotta keep up the whole most surprising ninja moniker one way or another. We're all slaves for the fans."

The puppeteer snorted. "Whatever you say, man. I still don't know how you manage to pull it all off." He cracked his neck. "Anyway, since I'm gonna be here for a couple days before I need to head back, you got anything interesting happening?"

Naruto blinked. "What, you wanna hit the bars or something?" he asked. "Cuz I know this great bartender down at the Snuggly Duckling. He lost his hand in some training mishap with his genin team a few months ago, and you should see the kind of things he can do with this new hook he got."

"Are you kidding?" Kankuro asked deadpan. "Last time I went to a bar with you, you went home with the girl I'd spent all night chatting up, and I woke up naked in that drag club a few blocks away from your apartment."

"Ah, come on Kanky," Naruto drawled, a mischievous smirk on his face. "Where's all that self-confidence of yours? With all that makeup you've got plastered on, none of the pretty girls - or should I say boys? -will be able to see your ugly mug! You might have half a chance!"

"Shut it, shorty," Kankuro said with a halfhearted glare. "Besides, looking at my recent track record, I'd be lucky if I could get a girl to let me do anymore than buy her a drink."

"Aw, is wittle Kanky having problems getting it up?" Naruto laughingly said as he jumped out of Kankuro's range. "You're gonna hit the big two-oh soon, ya know. In ninja years, that's practically forty. There's no shame in getting ancient, old man."

"I almost wish," Kankuro complained. "Nah, it's Temari."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why Kankuro," he drawled, ever the country bumpkin, "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

Kankuro made a valiant attempt at ignoring him and soldiered on. "She's somehow got it into her mind that I need to settle down."

"Wait, what?" Naruto spluttered. He held up two hands to emphasize his point. "You mean… she's like, picking you out a wife and all that?"

"She's not _that_ crazy," Kankuro said with a shudder. "Thankfully. But, I don't know… I know she's not here and all, but I'm still kind of afraid that if I don't listen to what she says-"

"She'll hunt you down, burn all your stuff, kill your pet ficus, and tell you exactly what she's going to do to you to make sure you're never gonna be able to reproduce ever again?" Naruto finished for him.

"I didn't think you had a sister." Kankuro shook his head in amazement. "That was actually pretty close."

"Well, you know." Naruto chuckled self-consciously. "I have Sakura. She's about as bad."

Kankuro frowned. "Uh… pink hair, green eyes, always angry looking?"

"Yup-" Naruto froze. "She's not behind me, is she?" He asked quickly. He'd fallen prey to that mistake too many times before to let down his guard.

"Are you kidding?" Kankuro said with a disbelieving look. "If she was anywhere near you, would I still be standing here?"

"Point." Naruto laughed weakly. "She's super great and all, it's just… Yeah. You know." The blond shook his head rather violently, his messy blond locks flying in the breeze. "Anyway, lemme think… Oh! So, bars are still out, right?" Kankuro snorted. "I'll take that fine display of good manners for a yes. But we're still cool on alcoholic drinks and loud music?"

Catching the beginning of Naruto's signature smirk, Kankuro groaned. "Oh god. What are you on about now."

Naruto laughed evilly. "Just you wait, young grasshopper. You are _soooo_ lucky I like you. Kiba's throwing this party tonight, and it's supposed to be _huge_."

Kankuro smirked. "As long as I don't have to go as your plus one again," he replied, "I'm up for anything."

* * *

><p>Hinata didn't usually go to parties. Well, not these kind of parties, at least. She was always up for the kind with cupcakes, but loud music and suspiciously radioactive looking drinks? Hanabi was seen at more parties like these than her older sister was, and she was only twelve.<p>

Extenuating circumstances aside, Hinata would much rather have been washing her hair than attending this drunken revelry, even though her hair was still artificially strawberry scented fresh. But no, she couldn't do _that_. Not when this was the last free night of her entire single _life_. Soon she'd be forced to stay home every night darning socks or making dinner or doing whatever else it was married people did.

And she didn't even know the guy! Her oft cursed father was going to bring him over to the apartment she had just finished begging to be allowed to have at the crack of dawn the next morning for their first meeting. In the lowest voice she could manage - which, really, was not that low at all, as she was a terribly loud drunk - she told the blurry neon green drink in front of her that she suspected the whole marriage was being arranged just because she'd finally managed to move away from her literally insane family. She'd heard her dad muttering about her no good wild ways into his coffee the last time she'd stopped in for breakfast. As if he could talk about wild ways!

While the still bubbling drink made no response, her blond drinking buddy nodded solemnly. "Yeah," he said. He was an agreeable sort of drunk. "I can see why Hiashi bastard might think that. You're pretty wild when ya wanna be, Hina-Hin-Hinata," he finally managed to hiccup out.

The drunken girl miserably moaned out her thanks. That last martini was hitting her so hard she didn't even notice when the fuzzy looking blur known to the sober world as Naruto stood up with a look on his face that spelled nothing other than trouble. Of course, given the general state of the party - it was reaching its twilight hours, and precious few of the still conscious party goers were coherent enough to focus on his face, never mind read anything off of it - it was doubtful that she would have been able to do anything to stop him even if she could notice.

A Naruto with a plan was a dangerous thing indeed. A drunken Naruto with a plan helped along by a good few bottles of sake? You might as well just give up the fight now, and not risk getting hurt. Or a spontaneous transgender operation. It had been known to happen before. A disgruntled but newly reinstated Konoha ninja named Sasuke could testify to that. When he got in a mood, Naruto was practically impossible to stop.

So impossible, in fact, that as he made his smirking way across the room, not one of the precious few conscious heavyweights even bothered to try.

* * *

><p>"Mmm…" Kankuro's shoulders shuddered as he stretched. Well, it wasn't much of a stretch - actually, it only went a half step past shrugging. But that was okay. That was more than okay.<p>

After all, it wasn't every morning he woke up in some soft, and more importantly _warm_, bed. Granted, it was a more common occurrence than, say, waking up in a drag like that one night that shall never be spoken of ever again - but after a party like the one last night? In Konoha? Where there was currently fucking _snow_ on the ground? Most mornings like this found him hunched over the ice cold porcelain god, if not someone's doorstep, puking up whatever remnants of radioactive colored liquids had chosen to make his head a living hell. And with the way that Naruto brat had been snickering in his direction, Kankuro was kind of slightly surprised and really glad that he hadn't woken up naked on a mattress in some half frozen lake.

A frown made it's way across Kankuro's face as he blindly groped under the sheet. Well, strike the naked part. At least there was no icy water! Kankuro sighed as his face smoothed out. "Yup," he mumbled to himself, "this is the good life." The only way it could possibly have been any better was if he'd managed to not make a complete fool of himself last night and maybe even score with a girl, but even he wasn't that delusional. Embarrassing photos were a mainstay in the best kind of parties, and well, the whole girl thing… Not that he didn't know how to play the game, of course, but here? While he was kind of still on the job? And maybe kind of supposed to be picking someone out to get serious with, not to seriously get with? He could get away with partying, but he'd hate to have to explain how he knocked some civilian up. Temari would be a pain in the ass about -

"Would you just shut up already!" Although the words weren't much louder than a whisper, the vehemence packed into them was more than enough to make Kankuro jump. "Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

Kankuro didn't dare to breathe. That was because he'd just realized that the whole warm aspect? Yeah. Much less of a mystery now. "Uh," he started, "are you-"

"Going to rip out your vocal chords if you can't get the memo and. Shut. The. Fuck. Up?" Kankuro dared to crack open his eyes. Upon seeing the furious, flushed, and from what looked like it completely naked Hyuuga girl glaring at him, he immediately wished he hadn't. "Some of us," here the whisper sounded equally self-deprecating as it was murderous. Kankuro kind of hated the fact that it turned him on. "drank drinks that are not to be drank ever. Again. And as such, are completely and utterly willing to shove whatever is sharpest through your throat if you can't shut u-" The voice stuttered to a stop. Kankuro watched, wide-eyed and more turned on than he'd been since he'd walked on in Gaara (gross!) and that blonde chick (score!) half naked in the Kazekage's office.

Back to the more immediate and pressing problem, however, Kankuro tried not to blink as the hungover girl tried to pull herself together. "K-Kankuro?" She finally managed to stutter out, her voice somehow managing to be even quieter than before. "T-Temari's little b-brother?"

With a slight wince, Kankuro nodded. While Temari's little brother wasn't quite how he'd like all the girls he slept with to know him as, he guessed it was better than… well, not much, but some other guy's name would probably make the cut. "Yeah," he started to say. The murderous glare that sprung up in retaliation of his probably still too loud words forced him to abandon that course of action. He always was loud when he was hungover… he guessed he probably wasn't as sober as he thought then.

The girl seemed to be ready to start another one her rants, but before she could get the first word out, she abruptly paled and then flushed. Seeing as she was formerly about the shade of a blank piece of a paper, Kankuro felt a little worried. Explaining _this_ would already be hard enough - if there was a dead naked girl in bed with him? Yeah. Temari would have a fit to end all fits.

"Y-you're n-naked!" The girl stuttered out, somehow managing to sound both appalled and reproachful. She quickly glanced down at her own self. Her face somehow managed to look even more horrified than before. "I-I'm n-naked!"

Kankuro nervously started to edge away before realizing that the other part of the bed was _freezing_ cold. Deciding to veto that course of action, he wondered if smiling would help or not. He tried it, one corner of his mouth lifting up as he discreetly glanced around to check for exits.

"Ah!" the girl shrieked, her pupil less eyes going wide. Immediately afterwards, the both of them winced.

Kankuro could see what she was talking about with her whole "shut up" plan now. He was _so_ putting loud noises on The List.

Once the girl had gotten her head back under control, she finally managed to ask, "W-why are we n-naked?"

"That," Kankuro said after a moment of thought, "is a good question."

Unfortunately for the both of them, before they could come up with an even better answer, someone opened the bedroom door and made a worse one for them.

"D-dad?" The pale eyed girl stuttered as the rather imposing man finally managed to shut his open mouth. The slightly squat looking younger man that stood beside him protested as the taller man refused to remove his hand from over his eyes. Kankuro, who was still waiting in a sort of shocked silence, finally managed to put a name to his naked bed mate, and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Hinata?" Kankuro somehow managed to squeak out in unison with the shocked older man in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kankuro watched, dumbstruck, as Hinata quickly grabbed at the sheet and pulled it up to the top of her neck. "I let you out of my house for one month," Kankuro, slowly coming to the realization that the angry looking man in the doorway was, in fact, Hinata's father, quickly paled and scrambled under the sheet after her. "Only to come and find you in bed with some, some," the dignified man was rapidly loosing his composure as he was reduced to spluttering.

"D-dad!" Hinata finally shouted out. "Just. Shut. Up!" Kankuro watched in some sort of horrified silence as the protesting girl turned to bury her much abused head in his shoulder. "My head hurts," she moaned.

The slightly squat looking man standing next to Hinata's father finally managed to get the older man's hand off his eyes. Kankuro watched him take in the rapidly purpling man next to him, the still slightly whimpering Hinata who was currently situated and refusing to budge from her place in his lap, only to land on the still petrified Kankuro himself. "So," he finally said, glancing back at Hinata's dad. "Does this mean the wedding's off, then?"


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour and two hastily pieced together outfits later, Hinata found herself sitting at a table with her father, fianc_é_, and the no longer naked man she had woken up with, which, if one didn't count the rather excellent jasmine tea that sat at the table with them, was not as much of an improvement over her earlier circumstances as she had been hoping for.

Thankfully for her sanity, and her dignity - she'd somehow managed to avoid bursting into tears yet that morning, which left her with a little more than she thought she'd ever possess if her father walked in on her naked with an equally naked man, as she had a hard time not crying in his presence even when everyone's clothes were all fully accounted for – Hinata liked tea the way some people liked cake, or Naruto liked ramen. There was something calming about its not quite sweet, not quite bitter taste, about how it warmed her hands even through the thick china of its protective cup, that made all her worries about her family, and whether or not, as she was one of the only four Main House members, that made her the owner and thus enslaver of the other ninety-seventy percent of her family.

Unsurprisingly to anyone who knew her or any other Hyuuga, Hinata's family was the main source of most (if not all) of her worries, and for good reason. If they weren't inadvertently making her complicit in slavery, they were always beating her almost to death in the name of training, making her marry complete strangers, or eating the last of her favorite cereal and not telling her until she'd already poured the milk into her bowl.

Today, Hinata mused, staring mournfully into her halfheartedly picked at bowl of chocolate rice crispies, instead of her usual strawberry ones, was a day she might have to deal with more than one of those worries at a time. She looked first at her fianc_é, _who she hadn't met until that very morning, to Kankuro, who she was pretty sure was wearing one of her shirts, to her father, who was munching with as much dignity as he could muster on the last of her favorite strawberry flavored cereal.

Hinata drank a sip of her tea with a grateful sigh. She then eyed the half full pot with a wistful look in her eyes. It was times like these that she cursed the sense of manners her family had beaten into her. It wouldn't do to take a third cup of tea when her guests had not yet finished their first, but she was so tired, and her head hurt like such a whiny little bitch-

Hiashi coughed, and Hinata guilty looked up from her perfect, steaming little tea pot and into her fathers eyes. Or at least she tried to look him in the eyes. He seemed to be having a little difficulty looking into hers. Hinata shot a quick, evaluating look at Kankuro, who was absentmindedly picking at the straining sleeves of his too tight shirt. She wondered how long this temporary reprieve from her father's glare would last, and how much embarrassment it would be worth to try to extend it a little longer.

Hiashi cleared his throat again, and Hinata abandoned that lane of thought to turn and stare at her father once more. Or maybe glare. She wasn't quite sure. While the tea was certainly helping settle her state of mind, the bright sunlight pouring through the window and her father's insistence on not shutting the hell up weren't helping the state of her hangover induced headache.

"So," Hiashi started off almost awkwardly, except as the Clan leader of the Hyuuga, he had seen his family in many, many more embarrassing situations, which had pretty much – but not quite – killed off his ability to feel embarrassed. So instead of acting like most fathers who were bringing their future son-in-law to meet their daughter and instead walked in on said daughter naked with some strange, and most importantly foreign, man, and beating the shit of out of said man and then going off to drown their sorrows and feelings of failure in a local bar, Hiashi just focused on the air a few inches to the left of Hinata's ear and continued on as normal.

"This is the Mizukage's older brother?" Hiashi asked, face carefully blank of any murderous, protective instincts. As he had spent the last decade or so forgetting to have them for his eldest daughter, it wasn't as hard as it otherwise might have been.

"Ah," Hinata said, staring morosely into the dregs of her tea. She wished everyone else would hurry up and finish their own cups so she could take another. "Yes, this is the Kazekage's brother."

Hiashi busied himself with the business of pouring himself another cup of tea. Hinata perked up and surreptitiously checked on the two other men's cups to see if they, perhaps, were going to indulge in a second cup soon as well. "Yes, like I said." It wasn't, of course, what he had said, but Hinata politely pretended not to realize. Such things as questioning the head of the Hyuuga were simply Not Done.

"Ah, excuse me, Hiashi-sama," the man Hinata's father wished her to marry interjected. Hinata peeked at him between her bangs, hoping he was going to announce that he was late to a meeting, the wedding was off, and he hoped to never see the faces of any one of them ever again. Or that he would like another cup of tea. That would be okay too.

Hinata glanced at the teapot, anxiously noting its slowly dissipating steam. Soon it would grow too cold to drink properly, and without the hope of hot tea to sustain her, she feared she would do something rash, like smash the antique teapot over her fiancé's head and drive the largest shards of it through her father's eyes for not realizing that an arranged marriage had featured in several of her most frightening nightmares and was not anything she was eager to deal with.

Hinata shivered and then glanced down once more at her empty teapot. She needed another fix, and fast.

"You're not excused," Hiashi said. It had taken him hours to find a man he trusted was willing to marry Hinata, hours he could have spent training Hanabi, or trying to bond with Neji, both of whom were always far more appreciative of his efforts than his oldest daughter.

"May I be excused?" Kankuro asked hopefully, fidgeting in his too tight shirt. He was about ready to just rip the damned thing off if he had to wear it for much longer, and he really, really didn't want to try Hinata's father's sense of control by being shirtless in front of his daughter. Again.

"Of course not," Hiashi said to the vicinity of Kankuro's right ear. Then, remembering how Kankuro's right ear had looked when it was above his naked daughter, Hiashi winced and tried to reign in his murderous chakra.

Hinata politely tried not to notice Kankuro and her fiancé's sudden blanching, although even she wasn't well trained enough to resist a slight smile that belied her inner celebration when her fiancé reached out with shaking hands to pour himself a second cup of tea. Now she only had to wait for Kankuro! Her sweet, sweet tea was only one more cup away!

"Ah," Hinata's fiancé said after he had regained his composure, "but you must forgive me, Hiashi-sama, if I don't quite follow your logic, then."

Hinata winced at his faux pas. You didn't question Hyuuga logic. Hyuuga logic was at all times above questioning, and most of the time also above logic.

"Oh?" Hiashi said to Hinata's fiancé's face. He actually rather enjoyed saying it, as Hinata's fiancé was the only one in the room he was capable of looking directly at without being inspired to go on a murderous rampage that would probably ultimate in the next great shinobi war.

Hinata's fiancé nodded, unperturbed by Hiashi's sudden focus. Hinata, struck by a sudden thought that had been steadily working its way through her alcohol clogged brain since very early that morning, wondered what his name was. "Well, Hiashi-sama, I must confess that it doesn't make much sense to have both of your lovely daughter's suitors stay."

At this Kankuro, who had been using chakra strings to search for his own shirt in the next room over, froze, chakra dissipating immediately.

"It doesn't?" Hiashi asked, genuinely concerned. While his daughter had caused quite a number of problems over the years, he'd never quite had to deal with one like this, and wasn't entirely sure what the best way to get around it was.

"No," the other man said, then smiled the smile aspiring politicos everywhere strove to master. Hinata, who had failed to master it for the last fifteen years, had to suppress a brief flare of jealousy.

"Oh." Hiashi said, letting what the younger man said sink in. "Then what would you suggest?" As long as it didn't involve having to look his daughter in the face for at least the next few weeks, Hiashi supposed it had to be better than his current plan, which was to eat the rest of his daughter's favorite cereal and drink all of her favorite tea in the hope she might finally snap, show some leadership potential, and kill (or, preferably, permanently disable him) so that she would become the next leader of the Hyuuga and have to deal with shit like this herself.

"Well," the younger man said modestly, "in most cases, a woman can only marry one man. So logically, you'll have to send one of us away and marry her off to the other."

Hiashi considered this and then nodded. It was at least, if not as, a logical argument as the one that had convinced him to send his brother off to his death when those Cloud ninja had kidnapped his daughter. "And who do you suggest I send away?" Hiashi asked, when it was clear the other man was waiting for his approval (a thing in itself that Hiashi approved of) and that Kankuro was too busy choking on his tea to make a complaint.

Soon, Hinata thought, eying her choking bed mate. At the rate her father's conversation was progressing, Kankuro was going to need a lot more tea to swallow down all of his objections.

"Well," Hinata's fiancé smiled, "seeing as I plan to rip up our betrothal agreement the second I get home, and will require a substantial increase on our previously agreed upon dowry if you expect any further union between our two families, I would suggest you cast me aside and choose that young, strapping lad your daughter seems so fond of to be her new husband."

Hiashi hmmed and took some time to consider the younger man's proposition. More importantly, Kankuro reached out, hastily poured himself another cup of tea, and downed it an attempt to swallow whatever had gotten stuck in his throat, which he suspected was probably his pride. Or his freedom. Hinata gasped, covetous eyes fixed on the teapot he still held in his left hand.

"It sounds reasonable to me." Hiashi finally said, after running some quick calculations and realizing he could probably now get away with marrying Hinata off for much less than he originally had planned to, and that he was quickly becoming late to take Hanabi to the academy. He had taken to spoiling his youngest daughter in hopes that when Hinata finally snapped, Hanabi would be there to take care of him in his old age, or at least threaten Neji, or one of the other branchies, into doing it for her.

As Kankuro made a strangled sort of noise, Hinata's ex-fiancé quickly stood up and showed himself out the door, as he was a smart enough man to realize when time was of the essence. Unfortunately for Hiashi, this meant that he now had no safe person to look at.

"Well," Hiashi said to the air an inch and a half away from the top of Hinata's head and firmly ignoring any potential objections from the still choking man next to her, "that's all settled then. I'll send Neji to work out the details sometime this afternoon, Hinata, so try not to scare your new fiancé off until then. Temari," Hiashi said, inclining his head toward his future son-in-law, "it was nice to meet you. I fervently hope that it will never be this nice again, otherwise I will be forced to deny myself the pleasure of grandchildren, which is something I know both of us would rather I not have to do."

Taking Kankuro's strangled choking noise as acceptance, Hiashi nodded goodbye to the picture frame on the wall a few feet behind his daughter and let himself out of the apartment, smiling at how well he had made such a terrible situation work for him.

Finally managing to swallow his tea, Kankuro cleared his throat at last. "What the hell!" he manfully squeaked, staring horrified at the door his future father-in-law had just exited out of. In his shock, he let go of the teapot he held in his left hand, and Hinata watched in a sort of horrified silence as her precious, precious tea splattered all over her floor. "He doesn't seriously expect that I'm just going to sit around here, does he-"

Soft whimpers escaping from her throat, Hinata laid the unconscious Kankuro on the floor as gently as she could stand laying someone who had spilled her precious tea, which is to say, not very gently at all. Not that he could complain, with the quick, gentle fist knock out she had oh so graciously performed on him the second he had started towards the door. She wasn't stupid. There was no way she was going to be able to face her father and say she had lost her fiancé when she didn't even have her blessed tea to console her-

And at that very moment, the shock of her beloved teapot's death hit her, and Hinata's eyes rolled back in her aching head as she collapsed gracelessly on top of her future husband, which, predictably, was the same exact moment Kiba and Shino burst through her door.

"Aha! See, I told you bug boy, Hinata had just forgot," Upon noticing just how Hinata was situated, Kiba's voice slowly trailed off, "to meet us."

The morning light reflected off of Shino's sunglasses. Akamaru looked up at the bug boy and whimpered in agreement.

"Oh hell no," Kiba said, fierce eyes set in a glare. He cracked his knuckles.

Akamaru whined questioningly. "Why yes, Akamaru," Shino said, sunglasses glinting viciously. "I do believe that is Hinata's shirt that hideous, desert smelling man is wearing."

* * *

><p>Somewhere near the northern border of Konoha, one Uzumaki Naruto shivered. "Dickless," Sai asked with a smile, "are you cold?"<p>

"What!" Naruto squawked, almost losing his footing as he jumped through the trees. "I told you, don't call me that!" The blond ninja shook his head, trying to shake the sudden chill he'd felt off. "Huh. I feel like I forgot to do something important," he then said, scratching his head.

Sai smiled blankly. "Well, try not to remember to hard," Sai cautioned him, still smiling. "It'd be terrible if you ended up losing both of your heads!"

It took Naruto a moment, but he obediently bristled on cue, using a burst of chakra to dart up to Sai and smack the still smiling ninja on the head. "Damn it Sai! Stop being so creepy!" And the forgetful sensation forgotten, Naruto resumed his jumping, muttering angrily under his breath about his ex-Root teammate and his lack of respect for personal boundaries.

In a small apartment somewhere in Konoha, a passed out Sand ninja rolled over in his metaphorical grave for the irony. Unfortunately for him, as that metaphorical grave was actually a certain Hyuuga's apartment floor, all that accomplished was flipping himself on top of that certain Hyuuga.

Something that a certain Hyuuga's teammates were certainly not very happy about.

In the slightest.

AN:

Wow! Alright, in an attempt to work off finals stress, I've returned to this mostly forgotten piece. If anyone's still reading it, please review, and tell me what piece of grammar I've made my English professor cry over, because I need sleep like Naruto needs ramen, and I need so much help even spell check sometimes just throws in the towel and refuses to recognize my words as words, even though _they totally are_.


End file.
